


[un]fortunate timing

by QuestionableTastes



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lee, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, First Time, Gailee - Freeform, Guy is 43 and Lee is 30, Guy is very horny but he still stays in control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Guy, Omegaverse, Shameless Smut, Smut, read the beginning notes before reading, still a problematic ship and fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableTastes/pseuds/QuestionableTastes
Summary: Guy doesn't hide the fact that he's an omega, it's just that people assume he's an alpha and he doesn't correct them. The hormones blockers are a big help but he still has to let his body-- express itself from time to time and he always schedule those heats carefully in his timetable.What happens when Lee, his ex-student, comes visit him sooner than planned because he just broke up with his boyfriend?
Relationships: Rock Lee/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. unfortunate timing

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my word documents file for some months because GaiLee in 2020-21 isn't very acceptable for many valid reasons.  
> I guess I have some leftover freudian complex I need to deal with to have written this. I am aware that the fact that they are adults doesn't salvage this fanfiction but I am not here to only write morally good things. I have seen this kind of relationship happen in real life too, although it doesn't excuse any of this.  
> So if you clicked on this fanfiction even though you know you can't handle this kind of content then I suggest you do not hurt yourself further and just take your leave. I am a survivor, I know that we can force ourselves to consume things we know will hurt us. Do not do this to yourself if you can avoid it. The world is full of dark and morally questionable things, this is one of them. 
> 
> As for the others who are into this ship, I hope you appreciate this.
> 
> Pedophilia isn't a sexuality, by the way, nor is it a kink. This story is set between two consensual adults, even though the heat state involves intercourses that can be considered as Dubious Conscent (that is why I tagged it as such) but I did my best to not make it so.

1/ [un]fortunate timing.

As a winter day turned into evening, a woman started to gather various ingredients in her kitchen to cook a healthy dinner for her children. However, she had to stop their preparation to grab her broom and knock on her ceiling so that the booming step noises would stop, or at least lessen, knowing their neighbor. The man living in the apartment right above this poor parent was known for his enthusiastic way of living. Might Guy was that noisy jerk. Being forty-three years old did not diminish his will to exercise and his deep voice did not help in his lack of discretion, its range being so strong and low that it made people turn around in the street and shy strangers blush. He remained stubbornly oblivious to it all, of course, having been called ugly as a kid and awkward as a teenager, he had worked hard on not focusing on what people were whispering about him. Only caring about his training and his other personal goals. He never noticed, even in decades, that the whispers had changed, had become impressed if not attracted.

His best friend and rival, Kakashi, always enjoyed seeing this tall bear of a man trying his best to appear non-threatening toward people like a young blushing man scanning his items during groceries, convinced that he was scaring him while the poor kid was just questioning his sexuality because of Guy’s marble body and handsome face. The aging lines only added to his masculine beauty, the crows feet gathered at the corner of his eyes defined their dreamy shape thus strengthening his gentle stare. Guy did not realise that people were not terrified of him but simply flustered at being so vigorously respected by such a robust man.

Might Guy was well known for his athletic habits, weird outfits that left no mystery as to the results of the preceding facts and incurable kindness. He would help anyone he could, may it be the old man crossing the street, the schoolgirl being harassed or the grandma carrying heavy bags. Guy was not good at noticing and understanding what people thought about him, but he would hear your cry for help from a mile. That was why people loved and respected him despite his restless strangeness and that was why his neighbors put up with his noisy habits. Knock for a bit and you can be sure that he will do his best to lessen his movements and apologize the very next time you see him. No one can stay mad at Might Guy.

Not many people knew that he was an omega, everyone just assumed he was an alpha because of his looks and the hormone blockers he took diligently. Though he did have to let himself go through one or two heats a year, no one ever noticed. He would place some vacation days from the dojo he worked at to isolate himself for a bit. So far, he had rarely been wrong in his calculation and the heats would always hit during his conveniently scheduled time-off. Sure, he could just call in “sick time” and explains the reason but Might Guy was a private man.

Today was the second day of the two weeks break he had given himself, an exceptionally long time for him-- but he had a heat due and an ex-student visiting next week. His heat was a bit late and this meant he would have less time to rest after it before welcoming Lee but Guy was sure he could handle that. Surely, his heat would start soon. He had considered taking the hormone blockers but he could feel that denying his body once more this year would not be without risks for his health. Guy had gone on blockers too long without pause twice in his life and the results had not been pretty. He would rather look beat than-- whatever he would look like if his body tried to overrun the blockers at forty-three. It’s not that Guy was ashamed or anything, he was just frustrated about having to stop his work-out routine for animalish lust. Kakashi had ended up yelling at him and that had made Guy swear that he would never do that again.

He had invited Lee before realising that he had a heat planned and his now thirty years-old ex-student, his friend, had seemed so happy during the phone call that he had not been able to turn him down. Lee had been sixteen years old when he had met him, he had just been through a terrible accident that had entailed a very dangerous operation which could have killed him. The dojo master had been impressed by this teenager’s strength, his will to train and fight to get the use of his limbs back and he had done his best to help him. They had become incredibly close as a result, Lee had grown into a strong but lithe alpha man and had stayed to work with Guy for some years before suddenly moving to another bigger city with his young friends. Guy had been incredibly sad to see him go and not hear the precious “Guy-sensei!” everyday anymore but the man had been proud of his student for his endeavor to explore the world youthfully. Plus, they would visit each other as much as they could and he felt very lucky to be allowed to witness his ex-student’s beautiful bloom.

He could not wait to see him again.

That was his line of thought before he received the following text : _Good evening Guy-sensei, my train has just arrived in Konoha and I will soon be on my way to your home. I am sorry for coming earlier than planned but Shira and I are over and I need to see you now. I did not realise what I was doing until I was on the train, I am very sorry. I will clean your whole apartment twice as punishment and I can leave earlier than planned to not impose my presence for too long._

Guy’s answer was written and sent in an instant, he told the younger man not to worry and that he was happy to have him now. Then he turned around to prepare some hot cocoa (not coffee because Lee could not have anything that was energy inducing) and was faced with the obcene amount of sextoys and lube bottles he had gotten out and placed everywhere for his planned heat. He froze some minutes before dashing to hide and put all of it away as he realised what his ex-student coming sooner meant. _He will be here during my heat_. His downstairs neighbor knocked their ceiling with what Guy knew to be their broom, he sat on his couch to calm himself but there was a second knock, coming from his front door this time. He took a deep breath as he went to unlock his apartment.

He was greeted by round teary eyes, Lee bowed deeply and said :

-Guy-Sensei! Please forgive my intrusion! I--

-Lee, I'm happy to see you! Don't apologize, do come in and tell me everything. I'll make hot cocoa.

The younger man straightened himself before finally looking at his ex-teacher. He gasped and blushed heavily. Guy stared down at himself and blushed too, he was wearing a very short silky robe, it was the only one that he could bear to wear around heat time. Usually, he wasn't that modest around Lee but this robe sure was something.

-Sorry about that, make yourself at home and I'll make myself more presentable.

Something moved in Lee's eyes, deception?

-Do not trouble yourself for me, Guy-sensei, I am the one who came here uninvented. Did I interrupt something?

Guy waved his hands to deny. He quickly went to his room and spoke from there :

-Nothing at all! Do not worry my dear friend.

He knew that Lee liked it when he called him his friend, even though he had never stopped calling him "sensei", it was important for him to be acknowledged as more than a simple ex-student and Guy was happy to indulge him because it was true. Lee had brought so much joy in his life. That was why, despite his current-- condition, he would do his best to cheer him up! He put on black pajama pants, a dark green t-shirt that stretched across his chest and finally left his bedroom to make that damn cocoa.

Lee was sitting on the couch, staring at his feet. He smiled a little bit as Guy pressed a warm mug into his hands and sat down next to him.

-So, what happened?

-I'm sorry, I don't think I want to talk about it right now-- I just wanted to see you. Can we just talk and have fun as usual for now? Lee pleaded.

-Of course!! Guy told him, holding up his thumb.

So that's what they did. They talked about everything and nothing, Lee told Guy how the gym he worked at was doing (good, and people Loved Lee as a coach) and Guy told him similar things about his workplace. Lee then told him about funny nights out he had had with his friends when they could find someone to babysit the children most of them had and so on. The young man did most of the talking, trying to push away the thoughts of his break-up. The dojo master did not mind, he took advantage of the moment to study his ex-student more closely. Lee had lost some weight and his skin was paler than usual, not glowing with the healthy tan he usually carried. His hair, which were finally long enough to braid, were lazily tailed back and ended at the middle of his shoulder blades, it did not shine like before. Finally, he was wearing a simple black hoodie with jeans, not very colorful.

Guy was very worried but he refrained from asking more questions about the situation. They ate together and started getting ready for the night.

-That is-- a lot of sheets and pillows. Lee pointed out at the couch the man was preparing for him.

Guy turned away to hide his face, he had brought those earlier in case he felt like making a nest.

-I want you to stay warm and comfortable! He lied.

Lee sniffed audibly in the air of the room and his eyes widened but he didn’t say anything, he simply laid down.

The night passed and they went out to exercise together early in the following morning. Lee breathed deeply in the fresh Konoha air and told Guy that he had missed that deeply, running in the street of his faraway city was just not the same.

-Honestly, what I missed the most was you. He finally said as they ran a bit slower to catch their breath together, Lee needing it more than Guy, which worried him greatly.

He was forty-three and Lee had barely reached thirty! He should be in way better shape!

-Did that make you miss a bit of the routine? He asked.

Lee smiled sadly.

-It’s part of it.

Guy was going to ask more when it hit him. He gasped as his belly seemed to clench on itself. He felt himself blush for other reasons than his recent running.

-Damn it!

This was why he usually stayed home, but he had forgotten because of the habits of going running with Lee when he was visiting. How could he be so reckless? Lee really was a distraction.

-Are you ok Guy-sensei? Lee worried, taking his master’s arm and wrapping it around his shoulders.

-I am fine, do not worry! He laughed as he straightened himself. I just had a bit of a dizzy spell, must have eaten too quickly earlier!

He still had a few more hours before it really started, this was like a warning

His ex-student let him go with a dubious expression and insisted they sit on the nearest bench to drink a bit of water. Guy had no idea what to do, he needed to go home but he had no idea how to tell Lee! Lee didn’t even know he was an omega! His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something lean toward him and nuzzle into his neck.

He jumped, why was Lee rubbing his scent-glands?

-So you really are in heat. Lee said. I thought I had smelled wrong yesterday.

The older man coughed.

-How do you know? I never told you that I was an omega, not that I’m ashamed but--!

His ex-student simply smiled.

-You underestimate me, Guy-sensei. I spent years seeing you almost everyday, of course I ended up noticing your little vacation happens right after you start smelling really, really sweet.

Guy sniffed himself.

-But I shouldn’t smell that much this early!

-Maybe, but I know you too much to not notice subtle changes like that. I noticed the same thing happening with Shira, when an alpha is close enough to an omega, they can sense their heat coming. We should go home, I’ll take care of you.

-What?!

Lee pulled him up.

-Come on!

Once they arrived home, Lee pushed his master onto his bed before he started bringing all the sheets and pillows he had used the night before, dumping them on an offended Guy.

-Lee! He yelled.

The younger man ignored him, he threw the silk robe at him too.

-I understand why you were wearing that now, your clothes must be so uncomfortable.

They were, they felt terribly itchy, but right now Guy was way more uncomfortable than them!

-Lee! He repeated. What are you doing!

-What? You’re not blocking this one, right?

-No, I-- I can’t block all of them.

-I know, I know, that’s why I’m taking care of you for this time. I can’t just barge into the middle of your heat and not do anything.

-But Lee! Guy insisted.

-You never let an alpha take care of you during any of your heat? His ex-student asked, pinching his cheek.

-Of course I have! I had some lovers. But, Lee! You were my students, I just can’t ask that of you! I can take care of myself, maybe you can go to the hotel, I’ll pay for it all!

-I know you can take care of yourself but I don’t want you to. I’ll stay with you, bring you fresh water and warm food when you need it. It’s the least I can do. Now, where are the accessories?

-The accessories?

-Lubricant, toys and such, don’t you have those? Should I go buy you some?

Guy shook the covers off and quickly stood up, he grabbed Lee’s arm and shoved him out of the apartment.

-Listen, I really can not do this, Lee! I’m sorry but I will take care of myself for some days and I’ll come and get you at the hotel. He told him, pushing his wallet into his hands.

-B-but sensei, I really do not want to stay alone right now-- Please, let me do this for you, let me be useful! There is nothing to be ashamed of! Lee begged with round teary eyes, a.k.a Guy’s greatest weakness, even though the younger man was thirty years old.

Still, he shook his head. Lee sighed but did not give up.

-Is that you who made Neji so stubborn about it too? You know that having an alpha with you will make your heat shorter and easier and yet you insist on going through it alone! Are you afraid of me taking advantage of you? Just because I'm an alpha I can't control myself? You were the one to teach me to stay in control! Ask Neji, I didn’t do anything when I helped him!

Guy gasped and stuttered.

-W-what?! No?! I’m not afraid of you taking advantage of me? Please! I’m thirteen years older than you and I know you wouldn’t do something as reprehensible!

-Then prove it to me! Let me stay and take care of you!

-You’re as stubborn as me!”

-Yes!!

-Surely you understand that this is embarrassing for me?

-I would if I were still sixteen years old! I’m not a teenager anymore, Guy, I’m an adult and I’m your friend! Of course I would want to help you if I could!

The man sighed and rubbed his face, he pulled Lee back into the apartment before they could attract any more attention and closed the door behind them.

-Fine, fine! But you stay here while I take everything I need to have in my bedroom, there is a limit to what I can allow!

-Go ahead, I’ll just do push-ups here.

And they both did just that. Guy grabbed everything as quickly as he could while Lee exercised on his own at the entrance. They were ridiculous. His bedroom now heat-friendly, the man sat tiredly on his couch.

-You and your damn puppy eyes I swear--

-Don’t be so moppy! At least your heat will be over quicker and we can spend more time together! Also, I’ll make you curry.

-Right, right, but first, we need to establish some rules. The very first, do not enter my room, please, leave the food at the door and I’ll come and get it.

Lee nodded seriously, waiting for him to continue as he untied his hair and started braiding it to occupy his hands. Guy watched his fingers slide in between the soft strands and lost his voice for a little while.

-Any other rules? Lee asked.

-None that I can think of right now. The man admitted. Let’s just watch some TV, I still have some time before things get-- bothering. Yosh, I shall challenge myself to not let it get to me for as long as I can!

Lee sighed but refrained from making any comment. They watched TV for half an hour before Guy got bored (more like bothered) and dragged the other into a sit-up contest. He ended up collapsing and Lee did not feel a tad bit glad at having beaten his master.

-That’s enough! He snapped. To bed you go. This is ridiculous.

-You are right. Guy sighed. I’ll take a shower and head to bed, remember the first rule.

-The first and only one, I won’t forget it, I’ll leave lunch at the door. But I do reserve myself the right to intervene if I feel an urgency.

-There will be no need! The older man assured.

Once alone in the bathroom, Guy was glad to finally take off those itchy clothes, his skin was so sensible! And sweaty after the sit-ups. Lukewarm water was a blessing dripping on his body, his dick was stuck in a half-hard state and it twitched when he pushed two fingers in between his buttocks to rub and spray the gathered slick away, even though it would come back quickly. He startled as Lee knocked on the door and opened it a little.

-Guy-sensei! Do not worry I am not looking, I am just leaving this here for you!

The door closed, Lee had brought him his dark-purple silk robe.

The man sighed. This would be a long, long heat. He had not been cared for during one for years, he had been too busy dealing with the dojo to look for romance. He was happy with how his life was and thought that if somebody special had to come along then they would simply do so while he was working to better himself forever. It would be fine if it never happened too, he was satisfied with his friends, his students and Lee. Even though he wished he could see the latter a bit more. Guy swept on his boxer again and put on the silk robe before leaving the bathroom, Lee looked up to him from where he was sitting on the couch, phone in hands.

-You look like you need a shower too. He teased, trying his best to distract himself from the fact that he was already slicking through his underwear. He was probably blushing a lot too.

Lee silently nodded before getting up and moving past him to get to the bathroom. His alpha scent deepened by the sweat he had broken earlier caught Guy by surprise and he almost ran to his bedroom. Once inside, he dove into his bed and shivered. His cheeks grew warm in shame for his ex-student’s smell had enhanced the swell of his cock and the flow of the natural lubricant his bottom was producing. His boxer felt disgusting on his tender skin but he did not dare to take it off, he refused to touch himself. He laid on his front and stuck a pillow on his stomach that he then couldn’t stop rubbing himself on. The sheets and pillows Lee had used last night seemed to help as much as it drove him crazy with want, Guy felt terribly ashamed.

Time passed indefinitely as he suffered through the first wave of his heat, the fact that he did not do anything to relieve himself could only make it worse but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that while Lee was so near. Distantly, he heard a knock at his door and the noise of a plate being put down on the ground in front of it. He knew his legs wouldn’t hold his weight right now so he waited for a bit.

-Guy-sensei, I will be out for a little while to go buy what I need to make you some curry. Please, eat your lunch, it’s just a cheese sandwich.

The front door closed and Guy quickly got up to get the food that he ate like a starving goblin before running back to his bed, happy to have been able to avoid being seen by Lee. He stayed put for a little while before he started breathing harshly again, his body felt like it was on fire. He threw the covers away and opened his window before slumping down on the edge of it. Guy hummed pleasantly at the fresh winter breeze and noticed peacefully that the night was starting to fall.

Suddenly, his bedroom door slammed open.

-GUY-SENSEI! Lee screamed as he entered the room, looking like he had just run a mile holding grocery bags.

-Lee! You had ONE rule! Guy yelled back as he tightened the silk robe around his sweating body.

-What about YOU opening your window and letting the wind carry your needy scent down the street for everyone to smell?! I sensed you from the market! What if you attract a rutting alpha to your bedroom? And you do this while I’m _gone_?

-It’s not the first time I do this, Lee, no one will come bother me and if they try you know I’m perfectly able to fight them off, even in my state!

Lee _growled_ , he let go of the groceries and stomped over to close the window.

-Guy-sensei, you should know better than to do this kind of thing while an alpha is keeping an eye on you. You are my responsibility, I can control myself but it would do best to not _challenge_ me.

Guy gulped audibly, similar things had happened with Kakashi.

-What if I’m too hot? He asked dumbly.

-Then you ask me for some fresh water and for the cold pockets I just bought for you because you didn’t have any! Lee snapped, then, he inhaled deeply. I’m sorry, I let my instincts get the best of me. I will go get those for you.

The man watched his ex-student leave the room gingerly, all traces of the imperative alpha suddenly gone. Strangely, even though the window was closed, he felt a tad bit better. _Damned hormones!_ he cursed. Lee quickly came back with a sheepish look that did not quite fit his thirty-years old face but still made him look cute.

-Here. He said as he almost threw the items at Guy. I’ll leave you alone and make the curry now, I’m glad you ate your lunch.

It seemed the scare Lee had just given him had frightened the first heat wave away. It sure had nothing to do with the fact that an alpha had come so close to him and had voiced possessive concern about his safety! God, he almost hated the fact that he felt better now. He drank a bottle of water in one go and laid back down on his bed.

One day passed, then another. Guy still refused to masturbate but he couldn't hold himself back during the little hours he managed to sleep so he always woke up incredibly soaked and he eventually had to take off the boxer. He dreamed of a shower but did not dare leave the room, Lee felt his embarrassment and slipped bowls of water and towels but this could only do so much to rub the sweat, slick and cum out of his skin. Thank god Lee left twice a day for a quick run, enabling Guy to come out for a bit to use the toilet, he never dared to take the time for a shower, though. One last day, one last day and this would be over. Guy’s heaviest heat waves never lasted more than three days, then it became manageable and he would be able to step out of his bedroom. However, as he reached the last hours of the third day he realised that he was not getting better at all. Surely, he would wake up tomorrow and feel all better? Morning came and he did not, somehow he felt worse.

Guy groaned, reaching out lamely for another bottle of water he downed in one second. Then, he heard someone knock at the door.

-Guy-sensei? You ate nothing the last twenty-four hours, I’m coming in.

Lee entered his bedroom and gasped, quickly pressing a hand to his face to cover his nose.

-Guy-sensei! He yelped. Are you ok? You look terrible!

-I’m sorry, Lee-- It’s usually over by now, I thought-- I thought that your presence should have made it shorter? I’m confused now. And tired. And bored.

The younger man shook his head before approaching his master, kneeling next to his bed and slipping a hand through his matted hair. Guy unknowingly leaned into the touch.

-My presence should help, yes, but I think that me not being _with_ you is limiting its-- usefulness. But you are not letting me.

-What do you mean being _with_ me?

-Not necessarely sex! Lee blushed, even though his face was already red and he had trouble breathing. Just, you know, taking care of you. Feeding you, cleaning you, h-holding you.

Guy winced.

-I can’t let you do that!

-I know you won’t. Lee whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

-Lee! The man gasped.

-Hush. Will you eat a little, if only for my sake?

Guy nodded and swallowed drily, the younger man then proceeded to feed his master and the attention made the older man shiver.

-Any idea why this heat is taking longer than usual? His ex-student asked.

He looked away, Lee frowned.

-Are you-- holding back?

Guy did not answer.

-You are! And then you wonder why it’s longer? What is wrong with you?

-It’s not like that!

Lee suddenly bent himself closer on the bed to take a sniff at his neck.

-Lee!

-You totally are restraining yourself! You think I can't smell it? What is the meaning of this?

-You wouldn’t be able to understand Lee, I’m-- I don’t-- Anyway, you shouldn’t get that close to me, I must look and smell terrible, I must be disgusting.

Lee did not think, he only reacted. He jumped onto Guy and pinned his wrists above his head. Shocked, the man did not fight the hold.

-You think you’re disgusting? You think you smell bad? You say that to me while I'm holding back everything that I am? Your scent slips underneath this damned door and I can’t sleep at night, I can barely take a breath in here without wanting to grab you, touch you and ravish you. I am sorry, I know you haven’t been able to take a proper shower because of my presence and I did not offer to leave for a longer time to let you take it because as much as your smell is driving me crazy, I crave it, I want to bask in it. If you think you’re disgusting then what do you think of me now? And on top of all of this, you refuse to masturbate? You’re making this harder for the very both of us, do tell me, why will you not do it? Is it because I’m here? Am I so disgusting?

Guy quickly shook his head.

-No! I have never thought of you as disgusting, or anything like that! It’s just that, that you were my damn student! I can’t just touch myself while thinking of you, it would be improper of me!

The younger man above him released his wrists and smiled a little.

-Thinking of me? He asked cheekily, nuzzling into his neck again.

-Of course! Your scent is driving me crazy too! I’m having terrible thoughts and-

-I’m not your student anymore, Guy. Lee dead-panned, straightening his back.

-But I'm so much more older than you! Surely I can not-

-I am thirty! I will not hold back from expressing my desires anymore. I'm done with lying to myself, I know what I want!

-W-what do you want? Guy asked in despair, his body heating up.

-You.

The older man blinked.

-But-- Shira? You are confused because you are depressed about your break--

He gasped in uncontrollable delight as Lee put his hands on him, stroking his strong chest.

-I was the one who broke up with him.

-What?

-It’s funny that you suddenly mention that because you're the very reason it didn’t work out.

Guilt creeped on Guy’s face, because of the fact that he thought himself responsible for his friend’s recent break-up and because his cock’s reaction to this was to harden.

-I’m sorry. He said, a single tear spilling on his red cheek.

Lee cocked his head in confusion.

-Why?

-I don't know, for ruining your relationship with Shira, and now, ours.

The younger man laughed.

-It’s not your fault that I’ve been in love with you since forever and that not even years spent apart from you put a stop to those feelings! All of my friends are getting married and having kids but me? I was stuck dating a guy I sure liked but did not love because I was too much of a coward to confess to the man of my life!

-Lee! Surely you can’t mean that ! I-

Lee did not let him finish his sentence, he kissed his mouth feverishly. His teeth biting at his lip and his tongue slipping in for a few seconds as his hand stroked his neck and chest. Guy could only moan and feel terrible.

-You do not get to name my feelings. He said, a string of saliva stretching and breaking in between their mouths. I love you. I always have. You drive me crazy-- He whispered wetly into the man’s ear.

Guy felt a hand slip from his neck, to his chest, to his stomach before stopping there.

-You should touch yourself-- I will leave for an hour, you can take a shower too. I’m sorry for that.

Lee kissed his cheek and left the bed, then the room, then the flat. Leaving Guy to lay alone, shameful and excited more than ever. His erection had escaped the thin fold of the silk robe and he could still not bring himself to touch it. So he went on his knees and rubbed his weeping cock on the nearest pillow, trying his best not to think of anything and just get off on the physical stimulus. He gasped silently as he came all over his bed and-- it seemed that doing it consciously really helped. He stayed flat and panting for a while but eventually managed to get up and stumble to the bathroom.

He almost came a second time when the ice cold water finally hit his back, it felt so good.

Thirty minutes later, he stepped into the living room fully naked, his precious silk robe ruined at the back because of the slick and he found he was too tired to care. On the kitchen counter laid his cellphone, which was fully charged indicating that Lee had plugged it at some point. Guy felt warm again and he rubbed his face. _I’ve never felt so confused in my life._

Not trusting his voice, he texted Kakashi : _Lee told me that he was in love with me._ He pressed send, quickly locked his phone and left it there. He went to his room to find the second sweetest set of clothes he could find, it turned out to be an old washed down t-shirt that was so big it covered his thighs. His dick was limp for now but his ass was not done slicking up, making him decide that trying on another boxer would be useless so he just kept the towel around his waist. He went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going back to his cellphone.

Kakashi had answered : _fukin finally. u fuk him now?_

Guy was offended : _Can’t you spell properly? I’m serious! And he was my student and I'm older than him!_

Kakashi : _SIGH so what. he's thirty and has been thirsting for your ass forever, everyone knows that. you love him back. get into his pants._

Guy : _EVERYONE KNOWS?!!_

Kakashi : _every1 w/ eyes_

Guy : _Kakashi! I don’t know what to do!_

Kakashi : _SIGH, follow your heart._

Guy : _That’s what I always do!_

Kakashi : _not for this, i know you. u’ll feel guilty and shit. stop that. just do whatever make you BOTH happy_

Guy : _I’ll think about it._

Kakashi : _you better. that ll be 8000 yen_

Guy ignored the last text and wondered, was he in love with Lee? Sure, he would do anything for the younger man, and meeting him was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and-- _Oh._ Well, he certainly was attracted to Lee _now_. His breath hitched, another wave was starting, his knees buckled under him as he thought about their kiss. About Lee’s whispers and his wandering hands, always too much and yet never enough. Wetness dripped down his legs and onto the floor, making the man curse and run back to his bed. Lee chose this moment to come back, Guy didn’t know if he regretted leaving his bedroom door open or not.

-I brought lunch! He called.

The sound of his voice made him shiver, the towel was already useless, he threw it to the side and tried to call back in a neutral voice. Lee appeared in his doorframe holding take-out and Guy saw his eyes rake over his whole body before they impossibly darkened.

-This is no good. Lee sighed. I don’t think I can resist you anymore. Maybe you were right, maybe this was a terrible idea. I can’t help but think that your eyes are begging me to go into a rut and jump your bones.

The crudeness of those words made Guy splutter again.

-Lee! (how many times had he yelled out his name already?) You can’t just say things like that!

-I know but I can’t help it. I shouldn’t have kissed you and touched you like that, it’s all that I can think about now. Maybe I should leave--

-No! Guy immediately screamed.

-No?

-Don’t- don’t leave-- I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay--

-I already betrayed your trust so much, I don’t think I can stay without at least holding you right now.

-T-then hold me! Simply hold me, and I will hold you, and we can speak about all of this once my heat is over.

Guy didn’t have to say much more, Lee almost leaped into his bed, into his open arms and chest.

-What can I do? What am I allowed to do? Do you hate me?

-Ask about it and I will answer, and no, I do not hate you. Never.

Lee trembled.

-I was so scared I had ruined everything!

He had to take several breaths before being able to answer his ex-student, having him in his arms felt so good, and yet he still craved for more.

-Nothing could ever ruin us. He told him firmly.

-Can I kiss you?

-Yes.

Their lips met again, soft and tender. Guy whipped the little tears that had left Lee’s beautiful eyes. He had managed to keep his cool ever since the younger man had jumped into his arms but the truth was that he could barely keep his hands to himself. He slipped shivering fingers into Lee’s long hair, making him moan into the kiss which instantly deepened. Their tongues stroked each other, making obscene clicking noise and their hands started to wander. Lee’s ones went back to his chest and rubbed softly while Guy’s scratched his skull and caressed his back. Then, Lee tucked his hands underneath the old t-shirt and brushed past dry nipples which instantly hardened, making Guy gasp.

-Can I?

-Yes--

The younger man rolled up the soft fabric and licked each of his thumbs before rubbing their now wet pads on the coloured buds. Guy leaned back and panted at the soft touch. Lee watched him with wide eyes, flushed cheeks and a hardening cock.

-I want to make you feel good-- He whispered.

Guy's hands moved from Lee’s back to his front, tugging at his hoodie. Lee pulled it off but kept the black tank-top he was wearing underneath. His arms and abs were still firmly sculpted, though thinner than usual and most of all thinner than his master's, they still spoke of impressive strength.

-I want to make you feel good too-- The older man whispered back.

-No. Lee said. This is about relieving you. Then, we talk. Only after that will I allow you to touch me. Whatever happens next, whatever you decide you want from me, consider this a favor-- If you agree.

Guy felt that he should have thought about it some more before agreeing but his heart spontaneously screamed out :

-Yes!

Lee’s eyelids lowered and he kissed him again, slow and wet. Then, he moved to Guy’s neck and mouthed along his scent-glands before rubbing his own against them. Their smell intertwined and they both moaned. Lee pulled his t-shirt off before licking his way to his nipples, petting and sucking until the older man whined. He chuckled and went back to lowering himself over this amazing body, his instinct struggling and screaming to mark and take him here and now but he kept that will in a tight leash. He bent his left arm over Guy’s thigh and pressed his palm into his cheek as his right hand slid around the man’s shivering pelvis. He then trailed the tip of his fingers up and down the pulsing shaft.

-May I?

-Lee-- Guy breathed. Are you sure about this?

-More than anything.

Guy shuddered.

-Then I would be honored to receive your intimate attention.

-Can I used my mouth? Or would you rather I just use my hands?

-J-Just your hands for now, please--

The younger man did not need to be told twice, he grabbed the nearest lube bottle and a plastic slurping sound followed. Guy inhaled harshly as cold fingers wrapped around his length. Lee watched his hand move hungrily from his lazy position, his hair had completely slipped out of his braid and was now falling over his face and shoulders in beautiful waves. Guy wanted to touch it but he could only clench the sheets above him as he stretched toward the younger man’s caress. He came a first time, long strands of white pearled across his chest but his dick was still hard so Lee kept stroking it. Some minutes passed and he had to grab for the lube again, Guy was breathing loudly and jerking at each touch, wanting more.

-Mouth? Lee offered.

He nodded.

Lee placed his weight on both of his elbows as he cupped his master’s cock before putting its head in his mouth. He licked and sucked softly while looking up.

-You’re killing me-- Guy said.

His lips let go in a dirty wet noise as he answered :

-That’s what you get for refraining from masturbating for three days while in heat. You should know better.

-Ah-- S-somehow, right now I don’t regret it very much--

Lee smiled.

-Me neither.

He focused back on his task and took as much as he could in his mouth. Guy tried his best to look at him but he always ended up falling back heavily against the pillows and closing his eyes. He was too exhausted to keep his voice down and his ex-student was very happy to move along this music. Even humming pleasantly while his cock was in his throat. His palms stroked dick and balls until they went dry again and this time, instead of reaching for the lubricant, he plunged his hand in between Guy's legs and cupped at the slickness, making the man yelp his name in surprise before he brought the now lubed hand back at the base of his length. Lee soon noticed the effect that his little-- travel had had on his master who had not stopped shivering since. He petted his inner thigh and watched as the man automatically spread his legs even more. Lee swiftly curved his fingers to caress his wet entry and heard his name being called out a second time.

-Is this ok? He asked. Can I go in with just my fingers?

Guy panted twice before saying yes. He was completely at his mercy and it made Lee rub himself on the bed. He took him back into his mouth as he pressed a lone digit into his master who let out a choked moan. The younger man’s head bobbed up and down as his finger went in and out, he soon added another into the dance and did his best to curl them efficiently into the tight wet flesh, hitting an interesting inner spot from time to time that made Guy’s toes curl and his hips buck-

-Lee! He warned. I’m going to-

Lee could have moved back if he had wanted to, but he stayed where he was, licking and fucking until the man cummed into his mouth. He tried his best to swallow but most of it dripped down his chin anyway, he whipped some of it with the back of his hand and Guy could only shudder at the erotic vision. His dick laid limp and spent on his thigh and Lee’s fingers remained unmoving inside of him. Then, the younger man stared up at him and moved them just a little, making Guy jump and gasp.

-This is nice. Lee said, smiling. But next time I hope I can intimately cherish you with something else than my hands.

-Oh my god. The older man had no idea he could blush even more than he already was, he put his hands on his face as his ex-student continued :

-And I hope you will let me knot you up for a little while.

-Lee! Please!

-Is that a yes?

-I-I don’t know! Just come here for now! Guy pleaded, opening up his arms.

They laid on their sides, Lee as the little spoon. The older man pressed his nose into his hair and inhaled deeply.

-I don’t think I deserve you. He whispered, slipping his hands underneath the other's tank-top.

-This is up for me to decide, Guy. Lee answered. If you will have me, I will have you.

Guy closed his eyes and chuckled brokenly :

-Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this! If you do not want your account to be related to this then you can always open it in private navigation and leave a guest comment. That would encourage me to write another chapter for which I have some ideas. I'm just not sure it's worth it--  
> You may have noticed but English isn't my only language. Be mindful of that.


	2. service top disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brief flashbacks and the big talk.  
> They fucked. What will happen between the two of them now?  
> I don't want to spoil but this chapter is as explicit as the first, if not more :].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I said all that had to be said in the first chapter's note I can be silly.
> 
> I'm very proud of myself for writing such long chapters (to my standard), almost 6k instead of just 2k or less! It's the first time I manage to pace my stories like that.

2/ service top disease

-I just don't understand why he would ask me that. Lee sighed.

-You've been together for almost two years, I mean, I'm not into that kind of thing but based on what I've seen it's pretty normal for him to want you to mark him. Tenten said, stirring her coffee.

-But I don't need to do that, right?

-You don't want to?

-I don't think so.

Tenten hummed pensively :

-You don't have to do anything you don't want to do.

-He also wants us to move together.

-Aren't you guys always sticking at each other's place anyway?

-Yes but it's not the same-- to me at least.

-Lee-- are you in love with him? Tenten asked seriously.

Lee stuttered :

-I am! I-I think he's strong and beautiful and very kind, he doesn't let the fact that he's an omega get in the way of what he wants. I admire that.

-But you don't feel like marking him.

-Not really.

-Have you ever felt like marking someone?

Her friend instantly blushed and looked down at his knees.

-O-only once-- But I think it was just hormones! I was way younger back then!

-Oh? Who was it? She leaned forward, eyebrows rising in interest. Was it Neji? You can tell me!

Lee quickly waved his hands in front of him to deny.

-N-no! It wasn't Neji! Not that he isn’t attractive-- It's just-- I'm not sure I want to tell, it's pretty embarrassing.

-Come on, just tell me! You know you can trust me!

He covered his face with his fingers before whispering :

-It was Guy-sensei, after I discovered he was an omega--

-Heh?! Guy-sensei is an omega? Tenten blurted out.

Lee shushed her.

-I don't think he wants people to know! It took me years to notice but he is! And once I knew I started feeling-- very weird. At the end of one of our fighting session, he was on top of me right after beating me and when I saw this-- this cocky smile of his, because- because he had just beaten me--

-You felt like marking him?

-No-- at that time I only felt like-- turning things around and, you know, dominate him. And I hate that! I don't want to be that kind of alpha!

He looked at Tenten in visible frustration and she had to hold back a laugh. She gestured for him to continue :

-I felt the need to mark him when I saw Hatake-san touch him the following week. I also wanted to-- hurt Hatake-san, even though I know that they are just best-friends!

This was too much, she snorted and laughed. Her friend looked at her, offended.

-I'm so sorry Lee! It's just-- everyone knows that you've got it bad for Guy-sensei! I thought you had left Konoha with us because he was an alpha and you wanted to move on-- then you started dating Gaara and now Shira! But-- he's actually an omega and you're not over him! Tenten spluttered, gesturing wildly.

-I did leave Konoha to spare him those disgusting possessive feelings but you've got it all wrong, I was just young and confused! I just needed to leave the town and see more of the world!

-Then why don't you want to mark Shira? Tenten insisted.

-I don't know! I just don't want to!

-And what would you think if Guy-sensei started dating someone? What if he is right now?

Lee's suddenly tightened his fists.

-Guy-sensei isn't seeing anyone, he would let me know. Plus, he's not interested in romance, he told me so.

-That's how it is now, but what if-

Her friend suddenly hit the table in between them with the palm of his hand, the people around them jumped.

-Tenten! Why are you trying to upset me? He yelled.

-Why are you upset, Lee? She snapped back.

He blinked back tears.

-I like Shira.

-I'm not saying you don't like him, but do you love him? Are you happy with him?

Lee stayed silent, Tenten put her hand on top of his.

-You're a grown-up, Lee, so is Guy-sensei, don't you think it's time for you to make a move for what you really want? You deserve to be happy.

-I am happy-- Shira is a very kind lover, I love my job, I have you and everyone else even if they're a bit busy making children and such.

-Exactly, everyone is reaching for the life they want. I'm not into children but you know how much I travel. What about you, then? Is this the life you want?

-I don't know--

Tenten smiled softly :

-Then think about it. This is the worst I've seen you look like in years.

After that, Lee walked to his own flat instead of going to Shira's despite the fact that he had been staying there for some days now. For obvious reasons, he didn't feel like seeing him. He texted him an excuse as he entered his home which was a real mess.

Exercices, Work, Shira, Sleep. Repeat.

This had been his routine for some weeks now. Shira was nice, he was tender, cooked well and went to the gym with him. Even though he had to give up on his evening work-out session because Shira wanted to see him more after work, it had been no problem, though Lee had just promised himself to do more on his morning session but-- had he really? Sure he did at first but then he had been promoted at work and it made him more tired in the morning. Was he really enjoying his life or was he simply letting himself get carried by the flow? Lee crossed path with a mirror, he noticed the bags under his eyes and the way his shoulders were hanging. He looked tired, even depressed.

-Maybe I shouldn't have accepted this promotion. He said to himself. My hair is such a mess, when was the last time I took care of it?

He had whined about how much free-time he would lose with those new responsibilities but, in the end, he had been flattered and-- and he had wanted to be able to say something new about him to his friends who were-- constantly moving forward, like Tenten had said.

Lee jumped when his phone started ringing in his pocket.

-Please don't be Shira. He begged, looking at the screen.

Luckily for him, it wasn't Shira but Guy-sensei! He felt jumbled but he answered the call anyway, not willing to worry his sensei.

-Hi Guy-sensei.  
 _-Good evening my dear Lee! How are you doing?_

He hadn't heard this booming voice in weeks, Lee suddenly realised how bad he had missed it.

-I'm doing ok.  
 _-Are you really? You sound down!_

Crap! Of course Guy-sensei would sense that!

-I am ok, just a bit tired. You didn't tell me how you were doing.  
 _-Oh, I'm fine! Or at least as fine as I can be after not seeing you for months! I miss you, Lee!_

Lee choked back a sob, he felt so conflicted about everything.

_-Lee? Are you still here?_

He breathed deeply and answered :

-Yes, yes sorry, I was putting on my earplugs.  
 _-I see! I was just saying that I was terribly missing you!_  
-I miss you too Guy-sensei--  
 _-You seem so tired!! You need to rest!!_  
-I know, I promise I will.  
 _-Nonsense! You are just like me, I know you are not going to. Take a break, come at my place for a while, that's why I'm calling actually! I gathered a lot of vacation time and I want to spend it with you!_  
-G-Guy sensei--

Lee wanted to see him so badly and he knew that he could get some time off if he asked but was it such a good idea to go see him while he was so confused?

-I'm not sure.  
 _-Come on, Lee! Don't you want to see me?_  
-Of course I want to see you!  
 _-Then come!_

He remembered what Tenten had said about him reaching out to things he wanted. Right now, he wanted to spend time with Guy-sensei.

-Alright! He suddenly cheered. When are you free Guy-sensei? I want to see you as soon as possible.  
 _-That's the spirit!_

Together, they chose a time for Lee to visit Konoha. He was so pumped that he started getting his traveling bag ready with everything he would need.

-Yes I will let you know once I'm sure I have those days off, I'm sure that they will give them to me anyway. See you soon!!

The following days went by in a blur, Lee worked full-time with a brighter mind and did not see the time pass. He locked up the gym for the night and turned around only to bump against someone.

-Oof, sorry!

-Lee!

-Shira? What are you doing here?

-Lee-- You haven’t been answering my texts and calls for days!

-Oh? Sorry, I’ve just been so busy-- My phone battery died and I forgot my charger at your place!

He had been so happy about the fact that he was going to see Guy-sensei soon that he-- had kind of forgotten about Shira. Lee’s mind was very prone to distraction and tended to push away thoughts he did not wish to have, it enabled him to ignore issues without realising he was doing it and he hated that about him. It was the first time it happened with a whole person, though.

-It’s been days, Lee! I’m your boyfriend, I worried about you!

-I’m sorry, Shira, I just lost track of time--

Shira sighed.

-It’s ok, it happens I guess, I know you’ve been quite busy. Let’s just go home.

Lee followed him to his place, even though he didn’t feel like going there.

Half an hour later they were sitting face to face at Shira’s little kitchen table, two cups of tea steaming in front of them.

-You’ve been distant, recently. The taller man started, pursing his lips.

-I didn’t mean to disappear like that--

-I know, but I’m not just referring to those last few days, it’s been like this for weeks, actually.

-I’m-

-Do you remember when was the last time we had sex?

Lee didn’t.

-You see what I mean? Shira asked gently, placing a hand on top of Lee’s.

He wished he could answer his boyfriend but the word stayed stuck in his throat. What kind of alpha _forgot_ about sex being a thing?

-I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, I just-- Look at this. He said, sliding his phone to Lee who grabbed it gingerly.

It was pictures of an apartment, Lee felt dread gathering in the pit of his stomach.

-It has three rooms! You could set up your workout gears in one! Think about what we could do with all that space, it’s not very far from here and we can both afford it. I think it could be good for us. What do you think?

Lee kept his eyes down.

-I’m not sure.

-Lee-- Is it because of the fact that I asked you to mark me? I’m sorry about that, I know you’re not a possessive alpha, I should have guessed that you were averse to this kind of thing. I know better now.

-It’s not-- It’s not that I’m against it.

-Then you’re just not ready? Shira asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

-I wouldn’t say that either, I just don’t- He cut himself and grew silent.

-You don’t want it, or at least, you don’t want those things with me. The other said, taking back his phone.

-I really like you Shira! Lee blurted out.

-But you don’t want to be with me anymore. Shira stated, trying to hide how hurt he was. It’s ok, I kind of knew this was coming.

-You did?

-Yes, I don’t think you’re very good at knowing yourself, Lee.

-I’m sorry. He whispered, tears spilled out of his round eyes. I haven’t been feeling like myself recently.

-Lee. The other sighed as he stood from his chair to pull him up into his arms. Please, don’t cry. You’re the one who’s dumping me! He said, laughing a little, but his eyes were getting teary too.

-I know! Lee sobbed. I’m so sorry, you must hate me!

-It’s impossible to hate you, Lee. You’re the most considerate alpha I’ve ever met, always so careful and respectful--

-Please, stop comforting me. I didn’t love you the way you deserve to be and I’m not the purest alpha ever! I can think disrespectful things too!

Shira hummed pensively.

-It seems I failed to bring this naughty side of you to the surface then, what a pity. I liked being taken so gently by you and I enjoyed being able to fuck you too. However, I wouldn’t have minded if you gave it to me roughly either.

-W-what?! Lee squeaked as his face became all red.

The taller man laughed again before letting go of him to look at his face.

-I’m glad to see that I can still make you blush.

-No one ever had any trouble with that. He mumbled.

They didn’t say anything for a little moment before Lee spoke up :

-I really am sorry, Shira. You deserve better. Please, don’t think that this is your fault, I’m the one who doesn’t know what he wants.

-Spare me the pity speech, please-- I love you Lee but I’m-- I’m actually going to be such a mess after this.

Lee blinked back new tears.

-I never meant to hurt you, I--

Shira shook his head before looking away.

-That’s enough, Lee, please, leave--

-A-alright--!

He quickly went to the front door and put on his shoes but his arm was grabbed before he could step out.

-Lee I-- I will gather your stuff and text you when you can come get them. Then you can just slip your spare key in the mailbox. I want to stay friends with you but I’m going to need some time.

Lee noded pitifully, Shira cupped his wet face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him softly.

-Goodbye, Lee.

He closed the door, locking Lee out of his apartment and unknowingly pushing him into the next chapter of his life.

\---

-I slept like a log that night because of how much I had cried. It’s dumb right? I’m the one ending this relationship and I was such a mess!

Guy reached out to take Lee’s hand, they were sitting face to face on his couch.

-I don’t think it’s stupid, those things are complicated.

-When I woke up I felt so empty, I called the gym and told them I was sick. I had never done that! I usually just put on a mask and go--

-Hm, you really need to take better care of your body. Guy told him.

Lee gave him a pointed look that he politely ignored.

-Anyway! The younger man continued. I didn’t know what to do with myself, I’m the one getting dumped usually!

Guy had no idea what to do with this information so he just nodded.

-And then I saw the bag I had gotten ready to visit you. So I left. Because- because there was one thing I was sure I wanted. To see you.

The older man felt himself redden like a schoolgirl.

-On my way to Konoha I thought about all of my past relationships and I remembered something Tenten told me after I had her meet Shira.

-What was it?

It was Lee’s turn to blush.

-She told me I really had a- a type, strong-minded omegas who “take no shit”. I didn’t think much of it then but in the train I realised that- that--

Guy refrained from snorting. Yesterday, Lee had screwed him senseless to help him go through his heat and now he was acting all shy in front of him, it was adorable.

-Do tell me. He encouraged.

-I realised that I’m attracted to those traits because they make me think of you. Not that I didn’t like them individually, it’s just-- Tenten was right, I’ve got it bad for you. I left Konoha because I was too scared to face those feelings, especially those-- alpha urges you caused.

-B-but you’ve come to visit me so many times since then and you acted perfectly normal! The older man spluttered.

-I don’t know-- I guess I busied myself with other relationships and work-- not that those relationships weren’t important! I had a lot of fun and I learned a lot but I never felt the things you make me feel, I never lost so much control. He said in a high voice before hiding his face behind his hands. I had no idea that acknowledging this attraction would make me so restless. I almost jumped you when you opened the door wearing that damn silk robe-- Me! Me who had just broken up with my boyfriend! Me who had forgotten that sex was an actual thing! I’m no better than those other horrible horny alphas--

Guy softly grabbed Lee’s wrists and uncovered his red face.

-Lee, please, don’t speak of yourself in such awful terms. You’re nothing like those alphas, sure, you were a little-- commanding, but in the end you didn’t do anything I did not want you to do. You didn’t let me touch you despite the fact that you were pretty much into a rut! As to your feelings-- well, I guess there is this connexion between us. You are my most precious person after all.

Hope shone in the younger man’s dark round eyes.

-But do you want me like I want you?

-What is it that you want from me exactly? Guy asked.

-I want to be with you--

-I want to be with you too.

Lee huffed :

-But that’s not all, I want _all_ of you. I want your very mind and body, I want you to be m-mine!

-I’ve always been yours. Guy said with his firm voice. Ever since I met you. Ever since you became my student, I knew you would have an important place in my life.

The young man growled and shook his arms, freeing his wrists to snatch Guy’s before leaning into his face.

-I am not your student anymore.

-I know, I know! And you are thirty years-old.

-And I want to fuck you.

-And you want to-- ah-- I know that too, and, well-- you already did.

Lee hummed preasantly and linked his hands behind the older man’s neck as he climbed onto his lap.

-Helping you through your heat was very nice but I want to have you clear headed too, I’d prefer that actually. Would you allow that? Would you allow me into your life, mind and body?

-I-- I do want that. I’ve never been able to resist you, you’re not the only one who’s losing control.

-We can lose control together, then. Lee whispered.

Their lips met tenderly for a few seconds.

Lee leaned back to stare at Guy with glossy eyes and ever red cheeks.

-You make me so happy already. I'm not sure I can follow all the changes I made in my life but I couldn't be more sure about this.

He kissed the older man before he could receive an answer. Guy thought about what Kakashi had told him about doing things that made the both of them happy. So he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around his ex-student. Lee instantly melted into the embrace, making a very pleased noise into his mouth.

-I want to take care of you this time. Guy told him before he inhaled into his neck, rubbing against his scent-glands.

-Ahh. Lee panted. You don't-- you don't have to return the favor--

The older man nibbled at his shoulder.

-I want to. But it's ok if you don't feel like it. He continued, slipping his hands under Lee's tanktop to squeeze his hips.

It wasn't that he didn't want it, it's just that he had always been a little awkward about being on the receiving end of pleasure. He was a bit self-conscious and always tried to distract the other by touching them back. One time, Gaara had slapped his hand away and had told him to "stop being such a service top and to let himself get sucked off from time to time". However, wasn't he supposed to go for the things he wanted?

-A-alright.

-Are you sure?

He nodded shakily. Guy rubbed at his soft skin a little more before unzipping his pants and tugging at his boxer. The alpha's erection finally appeared, it was red at the tip and already leaking.

-It seems that someone is eager.

Lee spluttered in indignation :

-And who's fault is that?!

-Don't worry, I'll take my responsibilities. He teased as he gathered the troubled pearls into his palm before taking a hold of the other's length, making him tense up.

-Ah-- !

Guy started stroking him slowly, his right hand moving up and down while the other caressed the alpha's lower back. Lee was breathing harshly, clutching at his t-shirt while biting his own lower lip. He was clearly holding back from thrusting into the omega's touch. Guy kissed his frowned brows before lightly accelerating his movements, Lee buried his face into his neck to let out a muffled moan.

-Is this good?

-Y-yes, your hand is so big--

Lee’s hands weren’t small but his master’s were huge. His whole body shivered at the thought and he felt his dick release more pre-come.

-A few strokes and I’m already in this state--

-I like you in this state.

The younger man bucked his hips and clawed at Guy’s clothes.

-This needs to go. He growled, then, he tugged hard and ripped the collar.

-Lee! Guy yelped.

Lee leaned away quickly, blinking.

-I’m sorry! He gushed. I didn’t mean to do that!

-It’s fine, you surprised me that’s all. He said, laughing as he took off the rest of the fabric. He looked hungrily at the other before swiftly spinning him around to lay him down on the couch.

Lee suddenly found himself staring up at Guy’s uncovered chest. He licked his lips at the view.

-This needs to go too. His master said, dragging Lee's pants and underwear off his legs, the tank-top followed soon after.

His ex-student was truly beautiful like this, laying naked underneath him, long hair sprawled around his face which sported a dark blush reaching the tip of his ears. Lee gulped under his watch and Guy followed the movement of the adam's apple under his masculine jaw. His chest was rising and falling in rhythm with his short pants, nipples tightening in the cold air now that they were exposed. Little pink things on lithe but dreamy pecs. Guy was as wide for an omega as Lee was thin for an alpha, it didn't mean much in terms of strength, though, they were just built in different ways. However, considering Lee's current weakened state, Guy suspected that he would win if they were to engage in a training match. His stream of thoughts was interrupted by Lee grasping his sport pants frustratingly.

-T-this is unfair-- take those off too!

-Hush. The omega said, kneeling back to place one of Lee’s legs above his shoulder. Yesterday you didn't even let me take off your shirt, this is payback.

He leaned over the alpha and reached a hand out to the little side table that was there and clumsily opened its drawer. He proceeded to try to dig out a bottle of lubricant he knew he had shoved in there some days ago. Lee had no way of knowing what his master wanted, he only saw precious skin bending toward him so, of course, his reflex was to latch his lips onto it. Guy could only get-- distracted from his search.

-Ahh-- Lee, Just, just hold on for a little moment please--

Lee hummed questionably before giving up on the third hickey he had started. The omega's fingers finally tightened around plastic and he quickly straightened his back to pour some lube onto his palm.

- _Oh._ He heard his ex-student say.

-You seem quite sensitive down there, I don't want to hurt you through dry frictions.

Lee nodded.

-When you fell asleep yesterday, after I, after we--

-After you sucked me off?

-Y-yes, well, after that I descended into a slight rut-- I take blockers to avoid that because I hate it but thanks to everything you taught me I never needed to get strong ones-- those I have are quite light so they ended up failing because- because you really do make me crazy. I had to jerk off for hours in your shower-- so, so I guess that explains why I'm "sensitive down there", as you said.

-Mmmm, good things I'm here to take care of you now. Guy said, his hand finally going back on the eager shaft. Lee's fingers dug into his arms as he resumed stroking him, causing more fluid to drip on his stomach. The omega let out a hitched breath at the sight and focused his cupped hand on the cock's red glans for some seconds.

-A-Aah!

Before the touch could become too much, Guy went back to the base with a last swirl of his thumb. He quickened his pace, making the alpha moan and grab the back of his head to pull him into a toothy kiss. The omega was happy to lick into Lee's mouth but he regretted the fact that he couldn't reach out to his balls because his left arm was too busy holding his weight. Lee suddenly palmed his erection through his pants and he could only gasp and thrust into his hand.

-You're so damn huge everywhere. Lee whispered hotly against his lips.

-You're too coherent to my liking. He answered him, his tongue trailing to his ear as he quickened his pace again, giving efficient little squeezes to the pulsing flesh. The muscled thigh that was pressed against his chest started shaking madly.

-Aah, ah, ahh--

Lee finally lost a battle against himself, his hips started moving clumsily to meet his touch. Guy felt his own dick and ass release erotic fluids in response. His ex-student tried his best to slip his hand into his pants but failed to focus enough to manage that feat. He went back to rub him through the fabric with an adorable frustrated growl which the older man kissed away.

Guy then inhaled into his neck and went to suck at his agitated pulse, causing Lee's whole body to shiver, his elevated foot arched and his toes spread in the air.

-G-guy!

The omega sucked and stroked harder, rushing the alpha into coming. He milked his erection through it all and was only mildly surprised when it didn't completely fade. It seemed that Lee's slight rut wasn't over yet. When the younger man noticed, he hid his face behind his hands and growned.

-I feel like such a horny animal--

-Don't resent yourself for being youthful, plus, the same happened to me yesterday and you didn't seem to mind. Guy said, moving his hand down to fondle his balls.

Lee gasped and clutched at his arms again. The leg that was on his master's shoulder tensed up painfully.

-Ahh, G-guy, I think I'm going to pull something if this continue--

Guy chuckled and leaned back to relieve his ex-student from the straining position.

-So many leg days are awaiting you.

Lee let out an embarrassed hm. The other’s fingers grazed is ever-lasting hard-on and he hissed.

-Hm. Too sensitive, right?

-Ah-- I think so--

-You really did a number on yourself yesterday, huh?

The younger man struggled to sit back down.

-This is your fault, my-- my blockers never failed me before. He accused before sliding a leg over his master’s laps sluggishly. Now that we’ve established that I can’t receive attention anymore I can take care of you again.

He locked their lips once more, his hand sensually sliding down Guy’s chest before curling into the elastic of his sport pants. He was about to touch his erection but was stopped by Guy grabbing his naked butt and leaning away.

-How about I take care of the both of us?

He lightly stroked the start of his crack, Lee’s eyes widened and his cheeks grew impossibly redder.

Moments later, the two had finally moved to the bed. Lee was on his knees, his back deliciously curved forward as he laid his head on his arms, panting. Guy hadn’t had the time to change his sheets so they still smelled of-- of everything about him! It drove him crazy, as did Guy’s fingers moving so slowly inside him. The tender attention was pleasant but not enough for an alpha going through a left-over rut. Not many alphas would let themselves be touched in such a way, especially by an omega-- but Lee did not have this kind of insecurities. Plus, his curious nature mixed with Gaara’s eh, dominative desire had him explore this domain quite early. Shira had enjoyed that side of him but he hadn’t been that much into it so Lee hadn’t done this in quite a while-- because of his service top disease.

Anyway, the younger man had had ton of all kind of sex, but it had never felt the way it did now with the dojo master. Sure it had been nice, arousing and caring, but he had never felt this level of dedication to the other’s pleasure. No one’s scent had ever driven him into pure instant lust, no one’s touch had ever turned him into such a mess. Lee was discovering new parts of himself and he felt very embarrassed at the sounds and reactions it got out of him. However, he loved and trusted Guy so much he couldn’t do anything but give it all to him.

-Aah! he gasped as the older man finally deigned to curl his long digits into his prostate. You f-finally stop teasing! He gritted.

Guy patted his back and ass affectionately.

-I’m just being careful. He chuckled. But I must admit that seeing you like this is, aah- quite appealing.

The alpha held back a growl as he clawed at the sheets underneath him.

-Enough with the games! He almost snapped.

-Alright, alright-- Guy eased. What a needy alpha--

Lee turned his head to frown at him, his eyes and blush shone above his sweaty shoulder, his form rising and falling through his hitched breaths. His slightly too-long bangs stuck to his forehead and the rest of his hair was still gathered in a low tousled ponytail. The younger man opened his mouth to protest again but lost his voice when he saw the way he was stared at.

-W-what? He asked.

Guy gave him a yielding smile.

-You’re just so beautiful. I can’t believe that I’m allowed to see you and touch you like this.

His ex-student’s eyebrows rose in surprise before he hid his face in his arms.

-You say that but I must be such a mess right now-- he muttered.

-Such a lovely mess you are, then. Guy said, focusing on moving his fingers again to drag more moans out of Lee.

Lee threw his head back and pressed himself onto the other’s hand. The slicked friction made a sinful wet noise and he felt lukewarm lube drip onto his thighs and legs.

-This is, ah-- _mMm_ \-- so, so erotic--

-Do you feel ready? Guy inquired, caressing him.

-Yes--

The older man kissed his tailbone before turning him around on the mattress so he was on his back, the small of it resting on a conveniently placed pillow. Lee grabbed his shoulders to snatch his lips as he laid his body on top of his. Their tongues swirled sloppily into each other’s mouth while their limbs spread and bent so they could press together as much skin as they could.

Guy slipped a hand between them to guide the tip of his oiled erection toward Lee’s orifice and they both inhaled as he slowly pressed in. His hips started moving forward and backward in controlled sensual motions, going a little bit deeper every time he went back in while watching his ex-student’s face closely. Lee had one hand in his master’s hair and the other held the back of his neck. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were shut, incredibly long eyelashes twitching along his hitched breaths. The previous twenty-minutes long fingering session had not been for naught as Lee’s expression never showed any kind of pain or discomfort.

When he was finally completely inside him, Lee’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at Guy who, once again, found himself blinded by his beauty. He leaned in to kiss him tenderly before moving back to sit on his heels and grab the younger man’s knees to support him. He pulled most of his shaft out before pushing it back in. Lee’s hands scrambled to take a hold of the sheets around him as a pleasant feeling started to settle in his belly. He then looked up at his master and it took Guy everything he had to not cum at this astrictive sight. He gripped the back of his knees tighter and focused on giving exploring trusts to try and find--

-Ah!

Here it was. He did his best to visit that precious spot again and was rewarded by Lee arching his spine on the bed, his erection bobbing on his stomach. Guy accelerated his rhythm and his ex-student hummed appreciatively.

-This-- this feels great, Guy--

Their skins met in tight repetitive slaps.

-Good. He managed to utter to him.

-Hmm you-- you can go faster--

His desires were his commands.

Guy let go of his left leg to press on his hip and lever more strength into his moves. Lee made some more short humming noises before he started voicing out his pleasure again :

-hmm--! aah-- ah! _Ah!--_

His left hand let go of the sheets to grasp Guy's. The olderman linked their fingers together and bowed his head a little to pant. He could feel that they were both about to reach their climax, Lee's dick was as hard and weepy as it could be, his balls bounced heavily underneath it. Watching it reminded Guy of something he had always wanted to try-- He freed his hand from Lee's and went to slide his thumb right above his testicles.

-Guy! The other screamed, bucking under the caress.

Guy focused on only stroking this part of his length while fucking him. Soon enough, Lee's knot, skillfully provoked, started to swell as he babbled unintelligibly. When the dojo master felt that he was close enough, he quickly circled his fingers around the top of the now full knot.

-G--god!

Lee came hard onto his stomach and his right hand tore the sheets. Guy managed two more slides-in before cumming too, the name of the younger man escaping his lips in a deep moan. They both stayed still for a little while, breathing heavily. Then, Lee's dick became limp again and Guy liberated his from the tight flesh ring. He laid down next to him and they reached out to each other again, intertwining their limbs. Spent and soft, fingers drawing tender words into their skins, palms carrying their heartbeats in their caresses.

In silence they kissed and kissed again, and it is beautiful and meaningful for they are two souls who just made love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this story would not go beyond two chapters but I find myself wanting to write a bit more.  
> Please, even if this story is years old when you read it, do comment and leave kudos! I crave reviews.  
> I'll do my best to write the third chapter and post it as soon as possible.


	3. "I'm a whore!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit shorter this time but hey! This story is almost fifty pages long, it's not that bad! 
> 
> Hope you all jerk off on this !

3/ "I'm a whore!!"

The first few months of a romantic relationship are called the honeymoon phase, it is a moment of intense intimacy and closeness where the lovers spend as much time together as they can. They think that they will never tire of this company, they project themselves in a future that can only seem bright, they feel like they could do anything as long as they have each other.

In a single week, Guy and Lee had become lovers. The revelation of their attraction had not been the result of a flame slowly burning and growing into a steady firecamp. It had been a covered up spark suddenly bursting into a blaze thanks to a mix of hormones and forced introspections. There was no going back, but they did not seem to wish to do so.

However, as it is known, every good thing comes to an end. After their second session of love-making, the newborn couple had spent two more hours under the blankets, holding each other and talking softly. Guy had his hand going up and down Lee's naked back when they heard stubborn vibrations coming from the living room.

-That's my phone! Lee yelped, suddenly completely alert despite having been on the brink of sleep under his master's touch.

Guy wasn't happy when his ex-student left his arms but he sure did not mind the sight of his butt's bounces as he jogged out of the room to pick-up the call. He chuckled, sat up against the bedhead and ran his hand through his hair.

-Rock Lee speaking! He heard him say.

-Yes?

-Oh--

-No, I totally understand. I feel a whole lot better now. And, I'm a manager now after all--

A sigh.

-I'll be there. See you on monday.

The older man blinked. Lee trailed his feet back to the bedroom and sat down heavily next to him, shoulders slumped.

-I-- I kind of had forgotten that I had a job and that I sick-skipped a whole week just to come here. He whined.

-Well, it happens-- I heard you say "see you on monday", are you not supposed to be on vacation?

-Well, that is indeed when I placed my time-off but as I did not go this week a co-worker that was supposed to be on _his_ time-off filled-in for me. So they asked me to come back and count what they think to be my sick-time as my vacation so that he can go have the precious days off he interrupted because of me. That way everyone get vacations and I don't lose money--

Guy was appalled.

-And you said yes? This is nonsense! They can't force you to count sick days as vacation! You weren't feeling well, Lee, you needed those days!

-Yes but, my co-worker--

-This is clearly meant to make you feel guilty and accept! They should just employ more managers!

-I know, I know but-- that's just how things are. I hate it but I have to be compliant because I'm still on my trial period as a manager. And this way they won't expect a doctor's note, which I do not have.

The dojo master did not ease up his frown but he nodded.

-I don't like this at all.

-Me neither but it will get better afterward. The start is always tricky but it's worth the effort in the end is it not? I like being a manager, I guess. Lee shrugged.

-You guess?

-Yeah-- the money is good but I don't feel like it's a necessity. I love organising and coaching but this contract is just so heavy on my week. I recently realised that it made me very tired. Maybe it's because I'm not in my twenties anymore--

-Nonsense! His master repeated.

Lee blushed.

-Maybe I just need to get used to it--

-Lee-- what happens if they do not wish for you to keep being a manager at the end of your trial period? Or if _you_ do not wish to continue?

-I'm not sure.

-Look into it, keep your options open, Lee.

The younger man nodded, then he plunged his now teary eyes into Guy's ones.

-Guy-- I do not wish to be apart from you--

Guy stroked his cheek.

-We will see each other again, as soon as we can. We will make this work.

They did their best to enjoy the last day they had together for Lee had to leave at the end of the following one. At the train station, they found that they did not dare to kiss. Everyone knew of Guy and Lee and Lee and Guy in Konoha, it was more of a town than a city. Still, right before they had to separate, they linked their hands discretely and Guy leaned in to kiss his brow.

Hours later, Lee finally arrived at his flat. He sighed when he saw all the mess he had not had the time to clean up in weeks. It was a bit late and he yearned for his bed but he scrunched up his sleeves anyway.

-Yosh!! If I do not clean this whole place in two hours then I will----

Five days went by. Lee worked and worked, Monday had not been bad because he was still surfing on the high of dating Guy. Then, he had laid in his bed alone and had started missing him ridiculously. He had wanted to call him just to hear his voice but he was suddenly afraid of bothering him or being too clingy. The rest of the week had been harder, he hadn't been able to sleep very well and he began to doubt himself. What if Guy had regrets? What if Lee had been too forceful because of his nature? Was it why he wasn't texting and calling despite the fact that they were together now?

He was sitting on his bed, which was also his couch because he was living in a simple one room apartment. It was cheap and he had never felt like he needed more space. He had his bed, his tv, his little kitchen, his little bathroom and a whole corner free of anything where he stretched and exercised. This was also where he laid his spare futon when he had a guest who needed to stay over. Lee did not own a lot of furniture but his walls were fully covered by pictures (Guy was present in most of them) and motivating posters, his shelves were drowning under various books and token memories.

This place was his cocoon. He was currently using it to eat and be depressed in peace. He then had to get ready to leave for work, he had the afternoon-evening shift today which wasn't his favourite. His anxious thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringtone of his cellphone. He fished his phone out of his pocket and saw who was calling him.

-Hi Tenten. He greeted.

-LEE!!!!!!!! Tenten screamed, making Lee jump and almost drop his phone.

-Tenten!! You scared me!!

-I scared you??? I just crossed paths with Shira and he told me you broke up with him?? Why didn't you tell me!! It was so awkward and I got so worried about you!! He told me to tell you that you could come and get your stuff anytime?? What is the meaning of this!!

He pinched the top of his nose and sighed.

-Gosh-- I had forgotten about Shira. Sweet Jesus Tenten, I'm such a whore!

He had ended a two-years relationship and had had mind blowing sex with his ex-martial arts teacher right after it.

Tenten hiccupped :

-A _what_?

-A whore!! Lee repeated.

She burst out laughing, someone next to her snorted.

-W-why are you calling yourself a whore, Lee?! You're killing me!

-Because-- because I dumped Shira and then I hooked-up with Guy!!

He heard someone choking and coughing, but it was too deep to be Tenten.

-Hm-- Neji is with you--?

-Yes, I'm sorry but he heard it all. Keep it together Neji! I know you suspected something about those two too!

Neji grumbled something that Lee did not hear. Tenten apparently ignored him because she went back to talk to Lee.

-So it's not Guy-sensei anymore, huh?

He blinked.

-I don't know when I stopped calling him that-- He stammered.

-I'm quite glad to know that you don't call him "sensei" when you two fuck. Neji said.

-NEJI!! Lee and Tenten yelped.

-You don't even know that for sure. Tenten added when she was done being shocked.

Neji snorted.

-Guys?! He pleaded. Please, let's not?! I already feel bad enough!

-Why do you feel bad, Lee? This is great news! I'm glad you listened to my advice, for once.

-I don't regret anything but I'm afraid that he does!

-That's ridiculous, why would he?

-Well-- hormones certainly played a role in everything--

Tenten stopped him :

-Lee, until you told me I had no idea that Guy-sensei was an omega, not even Neji knew and he is the smartest! Hormones or not, Guy-sensei can handle himself and would not have agreed to anything he did not want.

-But-- but-- it's just-- I haven't heard anything since I came back--

-When was that?

-Last sunday.

-Not even a week! And you're already in such a state? Gosh, have _you_ tried to reach out to him?

-I don't want to annoy him--

Neji sighed loudly.

-Idiots. He said. The both of them.

-Hey! Lee protested.

-I agree with Neji. She sighed too. I really have to do everything around here! Anyway, don't worry, Lee, I'll see you around.

-What?

Tenten ended the call. He stared dumbly at his phone.

\---

Guy quickly stepped out of the shower to grab his phone. His eyebrows rose when he saw the caller ID.

-Good evening, Tenten!

-GUY-SENSEI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

-Woah! He jumped, his phone escaped his wet hand and fell to the ground. He quickly picked it up. What is the matter, Tenten?

-Why are you not calling Lee?

-What-- I've just been-- busy dealing with-- paperwork.

That and masturbating like a madman thinking about the alpha and his knot.

-The real reason now, Guy-sensei.

Shit! Neji was there too! Guy knew better than to try and fool him. The truth was that as he was still on vacation, he could have left with Lee but he had prefered to stay at his place.

-Well-- It's just that I wanted to leave him some time and space to make sure he really wants this-- with me. I'm so much more older than him!

-That's ridiculous, you know how insecure Lee actually is. He'll just end up thinking you don't want him, he kind of already is.

-Of course I want him!

-Then call him and tell him that! Don't ruin my efforts to put you two together!

Guy stayed silent for some seconds.

-Thank you for that, Tenten.

-Yes yes, I'm used to dealing with the three of you being emotionally constipated.

Neji spluttered indignantly.

-Hush you. Anyway, you better call Lee, Guy-sensei. And don't play with his feelings or else--

-You know I would never do that! He gasped, offended.

-Prove it to me then. Doubting yourself will only hurt his feelings.

-Ah-- You're right.

-I know I am. Just call Lee, please. Goodbye Guy-sensei!

-Good day to you and to young fellow Neji.

The call ended as suddenly as it had started. He was left alone with his thoughts.

-Damn-- He cursed.

Guy had never meant to hurt Lee. He had an idea of what he could do, though.

\---

Stars filled the night sky, Lee could not see them all because of the city’s lights but he enjoyed the sight nonneless. He was currently walking home after his shift, it had been long but at least he had his week-end off now. Pros of taking his co-worker’s timetable, even though he had had more hours this week. He could not wait to arrive home and go to bed, he didn’t feel hungry and didn’t have much to eat at his place anyway. As his feet broke the frozen grass of the garden of his apartment block, the alpha noticed something unusual. Someone had parked their car at the spot that was reserved for his flat, it was--

-Guy’s?

Without missing a beat, Lee rushed to the building and up the stairs to his door. He struggled with his keys for a few seconds before unlocking it and stepping in. His nose was instantly assaulted with various odors, warm food and Guy, Guy and Guy. The fragrance of his soap, the smell of his shaving cream and the scent of the soothing oils he applied to his muscles after a particular rough working-out session. Lee could perceive it all-- It was _his_ Guy.

-Aah, Lee! You’re finally home! I allowed myself to come in with the spare key you gave me, pardon my intrusion.

The younger man did not answer so Guy kept going :

-Living in such a big city has its advantages, grocery stores close up so late around here! I was able to get some supplies when I saw how barren your fridge and closets were! I know you are busy but this is no way to take care of yourself, Lee! Anyway, I made some meat and vegetables for dinner, perfect to recover from a long day of hard work! He said, winking and holding his thumb up.

Lee remained silent, he simply lowered his head and his bangs hid his eyes away.

-Lee--? Are you alright?

-I’m sorry. The alpha whispered, one of his hands came to wipe a tear away. It’s just that-- that it’s not even been a week and I missed you so _much_. I wanted to call you but I didn’t want you to think I was too clingy so--

-Lee! Guy interrupted, throwing his arms around him. I’m so sorry my Lee, I wanted to call you too, to hear your voice, but I was afraid.

-Afraid? Afraid of what? The alpha asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

The older man cupped his cheeks and leaned in to give him a tender kiss.

-I was afraid that-- that you would somehow realise that you had made a mistake and that you would not want this anymore.

-You mean us? But I told you I was sure!

-I know! He said, waving his arms in front of him. I know but-- everything happened so fast!!

-Do you regret it? Lee asked.

-No! He answered right away. Do you?

-Not even a tiny bit. Sure, things were-- rushed. And we were both high on hormones and feeling but-- in the end I finally told you that I wanted you and you said you wanted me too-- so it’s impossible for me to regret this. I just got out of a relationship, I don’t think I’m very good at those but I also don’t think I ever actually _tried_. You and me though, I want to try and I--, I think I can do it. It’s not that different from the way we were before, but it’s also completely different-- what I’m trying to say is that--

-Don’t worry. Guy cut in. I understand what you mean I-- I feel the same way. I have never been the kind to seek out relations or intercourses, I have never felt like I needed anything more than I already had in my life.

He reached out a hand to stroke Lee’s face and tuck a strand of his long dark hair behind his ear.

-But then. He continued. You told me all those things, you touched me the way you did and you took off. I have missed you ever since you left Konoha but now I find myself aching in a totally different way, I felt _robbed_ of you and it was unbearable. I started feeling insecure, me! Insecure! He chuckled. _Oh_ , the thing you do to me, my Lee.

-So-- do you want to try and be together? Even though I’m younger than you?

-Yes, if you do too.

-I do and-- we can take our time, now. The younger man whispered, eyes closing as he tilted his head up to catch his master’s lips.

They kissed slowly, Guy’s hand trailed to his hips before he stepped back.

-We should go eat that wonderful dinner I cooked, you are way too thin to my taste. Then we get some sleep because the bags under your eyes tell me you are in dear need of it.

-Just sleep? Lee inquired naughtily.

The omega shook his head.

-Yes. He asserted.

They ate together, joyously chatting like they always did. Guy put away the dishes and went to bed while the alpha showered. Then, he put on some light clothes and went to lay down. He had said that they would only be sleeping tonight but when Lee entered the room with nothing but a towel around his hips, skin slightly wet and flushed, he threw his resolve away. The yelp the younger man let out when he was pulled into the bed proved that this had not been a scheme to get the omega to give in. Guy thus had to fully accept that he was the only one at fault for breaking his words. _For no one else but Lee_. He thought.

-Hold on! Lee laughed. I have to grab my pajamas--

-There will be no need for those.

The alpha’s tired mind finally caught on and he blushed instantly.

-But-- but you said--!

-I know, but I want to use my mouth on you now.

The red spread to his ears, just the way Guy liked it.

-If that is alright with you, of course. He added, fingers grazing the towel that had failed to fall.

Lee smiled through his blush.

-Let it be known that I am not the worst of the two of us. He chuckled. Alright.

Nothing more needed to be said. Guy put the offensive cloth away as Lee sat up and slouched against the pillows, spreading his legs so that the other could settle in between them. The older man slipped his own underneath the sheet, grabbing the light cover that laid at the end of the bed to wrap it around his ex-student’s shoulders. It was still winter, after all. He then kissed him on the lips before moving to suck on his neck as his palms fondled his lithe chest and waist. Lee burrowed one hand in his hair while the other caressed every single inch of skin it could reach. His breath hitched when Guy’s face pressed harder into his throat, definitely working on an impressive hickey. Once he was done, lips releasing bruised flesh in a wet pop, he started trailing kisses down Lee’s body until he arrived at his pelvis. He stared up at his ex-student’s shivering form and said :

-You must be so tired from your week, I won’t tease you tonight.

Lee was about to mutter “Oh thanks god!” but he could only cry out as his master took the entirety of his half-hard shaft in his mouth. The omega closed his eyes as his nose disappeared into hair pubes, he could feel the alpha growing firmer by the second and he hummed deeply. Lee’s fingers almost scratched his scalp but he did not mind, he pulled back to suck softly at the head while one of his hands massaged his heavy balls, making the younger man moan his name loudly. Lee smelled of flowery soap and desire, his skin was covered in goosebumps from either the chilled air or his touch. Guy was almost never cold, he was the kind of man who wore t-shirts no matter the season. He knew that Lee wasn't like that, though, so he reached out a hand to make sure his shoulders were still both covered.

-Don't worry about that. Lee gritted. I'm not-- I'm not cold at all-- _ah!_

A smile (some would call it a smirk) on his face, Guy took his hand back to put it at better use : softly stroke the other's inner thigh. Lee shivered at the almost ticklish touch before having to hold back a full buck of his hips as the other suddenly deep-throated him, a feat that he himself wasn't that good at. He was better with his hands (and hips, Guy would discover at some point). Guy simply swallowed his whole swell and did not seem to mind at all, bobbing his head up and down the throbbing length again and again, his big palms slipping underneath the younger man to grab his ass and move it in harmony with his mouth. Lee cried out once more and let go of his hair so as to not tear it out, taking a hold of the wooden bars of his bed instead. The old frame started creaking and banging against the wall. _Just for a blowjob? This is ridiculous!!_ He thought, but then he was too busy drowning in pleasure to think more words. Guy chuckled at the racket they were making and started moving faster, tongue licking at the glan's slit from time to time. _Oh,_ he was good at this and he _knew_ it.

-G--Guy, I--!

The older man plucked out some tissues from the box that was on the nightstand and his hushed voice said :

-Go ahead, _my love_.

He disconnected his lips from Lee's shaft when he started cumming, swiftly catching the semen in the tissues to prevent them from making a mess. Lee struggled to catch his breath, looking deliciously disheveled.

-You-- you called me _"my love"_. He spluttered tiredly, hiding his flustered face behind his hands.

Guy scratched the back of his neck.

-Well I-- I guess it slipped out. Are we not lovers?

-I guess we are, it's just that-- that I didn't expect that. It makes me incredibly happy.

The omega uncovered his face and kissed him softly.

-Then I will not hold myself back from saying it. It's time to sleep now though, my love.

-What about you? The alpha asked, yawning.

-I'll just borrow your bathroom.

Lee growled moodily.

-I want to handle this.

Guy sighed fondly.

-You're not going let me leave, huh? He said.

-I mean-- unless you do not want to--

He kissed him again, Lee closed his eyes and hummed with drowsy satisfaction as he tugged at the soft t-shirt Guy had on for sleep. The omega got the clue and took everything off before laying back on top of him, his left arm holding his weight next to the alpha' head. Lee instantly went to suck at his neck, fingers sliding over a hard chest and latching onto neglected nipples. Guy huffed hotly into his hair and rubbed his erection against his thigh. Their scent-glands met and released their mixed excitements in the air. Lee then assigned one hand to Guy's crack, rubbing at the soft skin where the cheeks began as the other enveloped his dick. He masturbated the length slowly and sleepily, making the older man breathe heavily and shudder above him.

-You smell so good. Lee mumbled into his neck. I love touching you.

Guy did not think his lips could produce any word so he pressed them to Lee's. The alpha quickly opened his mouth and their tongues caressed each other wetly. Guy then started rotating his hips in rhythm with the touch, the soft flesh of his dick slipping in and out of Lee's hold. He felt the younger man's other hand gradually descend in between his buttcheeks. He moaned in their kiss as Lee’s digits reached his slicked hole and started moving over and around without pushing in. Guy was lost between thrusting forward and pressing backward.

- _Lee--_

-Hmm--

Lee blinked a bit of slumber out of his eyes to focus, he stroked the omega faster, moving his wrist in a curling gesture when he went by the weeping glans. Guy's weight-holding arm shook and failed, forcing him to bury his face into the other's neck. Lee smiled and strained his head up to catch the now available earlobe between his teeth before licking inside the shell of his ear which earned him a gasp from the older man.

See, Lee couldn't take a whole length inside of his mouth but he was very good at multitasking, even though his sleepiness made his motion sloppier at the moment. His tongue actively fucked Guy's ear and one of his hands stroked his dick in unison while the other circled his entry. The omega could do nothing but shiver, pant and moan his ex-student's name wetly. Because of the angle, Lee could not do more than push the tip of his finger into the tight flesh ring but it was enough to make the dojo master come undone. He grabbed some tissues clumsily and wiped them as clean as he could as the older man caught his breath, slumped against him.

-I-- I did not expect all of this. He huffed.

What the _heck_ was Lee’s damage?

-That’s what you get for calling me “my love”. The alpha said.

They both chuckled, exhausted.

-I think we’re both going to sleep very well. Guy whispered, laying next to his ex-student.

Lee joined their hands and stared at him dreamily.

-I know this is only the beginning, I know this is probably too early to say this but I feel it so much I just can’t keep it inside. _I love you_ , Guy. It took me litteraly years to realise and act on it but I-- I love you so much I could die!

Guy caressed his palm with his thumb.

-I can’t imagine how I could ever feel joy in my life without you in it. I would have been content to keep you around as a friend but if you-- If you want more than that then I find myself wanting it too. I just-- I just never dared to want or hope for more and-- now that it’s done, now that we’ve gone that far I could not bear to go back.

He smiled tenderly in the moonlight.

-I love you too, Lee.

Lee instantly drowned his face in kisses.

-I love you I love you I love you! He gushed with teary eyes. I want to be with you forever.

-So do I.

-Then _let’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... for now! I am going to be busier in the following weeks so I decided to make a break here. 
> 
> I will definitely write more GaiLee, I have another story in my mind. My goal is to write longer explicit scenes, I'm proud of what I've done here (it was my very first time writing porn!) but I want to do better! 
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed this, remember you can open the window in a private session and leave a guest comment (and kudos) if you do not want your account to be linked to this story.  
> Many thanks to the persons who already commented, it really motivated me to keep going and it makes me want to write more stories! 
> 
> Let's hope 2021 let me at least write what happens next in this one because yes they are together and yes they love each other but they live hours away from each other... how will they handle that? What will Lee do about his work? The answers are in my head, I will do my best to write them out.
> 
> I wish you all an excellent year.


End file.
